Gardenia
Gardenia, located on planet Earth, is the home town of Bloom, Roxy, Mitzi, Macy, Mike, Vanessa, Klaus and Morgana. In the first 3 seasons of the series it made few appearances but became the main setting in Season 4 as the Winx went there to protect Roxy, the last fairy on Earth. Judging from the scene where the Winx arrive in town in The Last Fairy on Earth, it is located in southern California. Series Pre-Series Sixteen years before the series began, the Realm of Domino was destroyed by the Ancestral Witches, and princess Bloom, the keeper of the Dragon Flame, was sent to Gardenia by her older sister Daphne, as the Ancestral Witches would not be able to sense her there, since most magic had disappeared from there. Bloom was transported into a burning building, where the flames protected her till Mike found her, and he and his wife Vanessa adopted her. Around the same time, Morgana, the Queen of the Earth Fairies left Tir Nan Og to live with humans because she wanted to be special without magic, like most humans are. There she met Klaus, they married each other and had a daughter, Roxy. Morgana then decided to give up her throne and move to Gardenia for good. However the Wizards of the Black Circle found her and captured her, despite a desperate fight from her and the last free Earth Fairies at Tir Nan Og, though they were not able to capture Roxy because she was too young to reveal any magical ability, and all memories of Morgana disappeared from the minds of all the humans who knew her. For many years, Bloom and Roxy lived and grew up in Gardenia, leading quiet lives. Season 1 Gardenia appeas in very beginning of series. As Bloom is going out to the park with Kiko, he eventually runs across Stella, fighting Knut and some of his ghouls. Bloom discovers she has magical powers and partly helps Stella to defeat monsters. Stella rests at Bloom's home and Bloom discovers from her that she is a fairy. Mike doesnt believe them and almost calls an ambulance for Stella, but Stella turns the phone into vegetables. Knut, now with a hunter troll, returns to find Stella and they break into Bloom's home, but soon the Specialists appear and Knut escapes. Bloom later returns to Gardenia during her holidays to help her mother with her Flower Shop. After discovering that two men who were about to become Vanessa's business partners, were trying to trick Vanessa into selling her shop to them to build a supermarket there instead, Bloom tells this to her and Vanessa tells them that she has changed her mind and no longer wants to do business with them, but then these men start vandalizing her shop, even going far enough to burn it in the end. Bloom goes in and sees visions of Mike finding a baby from the fire, but her visions disappear when a man is calling for help. She saves him and it turns out he was working for those men who were vandalizing Vanessa's shop. Later Bloom discovers that baby she saw was her and that Mike and Vanessa were not her real parents. Bloom returns to Gardenia after deciding to leave Magic Dimension behind because of Sky. However, the whole town reminds her of him. The Trix follow Bloom to her home and attacks her adoptive parents, eventually weakening Bloom so they could steal the Dragon Flame and they reveal to her that her real parents are the king and queen of Domino and that she is the princess of that realm. Stella later appears and takes Bloom back to Alfea. Season 2 The Winx visit Gardenia together and decide to visit the dancing club while Bloom wants to talk to her adoptive parents about her search of her birth parents and about the trial who tried to destroy her Flower Shop in Season 1. The pixies discover that children see and hear them, but grown ups don't. Musa even makes suggestion that children humans born with magic and grows out of it before having change to use it. At the Dancing Club, Musa uses her magic to change music and couple of guys see this and drives everyone else away, leaving only Musa and Aisha in, so they can use their powers. Musa even blows their cover. While the men are threatening them, Aisha loses her temper and attacks them. The Winx Club manage to fight back a little and escape, but they soon run to a dead end. Griselda and Faragonda appear and erase memories of that night from those guys mind and take the girls and pixies back to Alfea, where they are punished. Later they revisit Gardenia and Mitzi invites them to her Halloween party. Mitzi tries to ruin their fun, but the Winx manage to keep themselves out of her tricks until Mitzi makes up an story of four witches to scare the Winx with help of her friends but ends by falling in her own trap thanks to the Pixies. Season 3 Coming soon... The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Coming soon... Season 4 Coming soon... Magical Adventure Because of not liking her life as an princess of Domino, Bloom runs off to Gardenia. Other girls visit her as well, but then Trix and Ancestral Witches drain the Tree of Life out of positive energy and Faragonda tells the Winx to stay in Gardenia. Winx start living without their powers and almost everyone of them looks enjoying it. Sky then appears to Bloom and tells her to come into Eraklyon in order to learn the truth. Meanwhile Oritel and Marion have come met Mike and Vanessa. Oritel wants to bring Bloom back home, but Mike tells that wouldn't be good idea. He and Vanessa even show video of Bloom growing up to Oritel and tells him to talk to her. Bloom then comes in, asking what his dad is doing there. As Mike and Oritel both starts explaining, Bloom tells she meant Oritel not Mike. Bloom then tells Oritel that she is going to Eraklyon and leaves. Mike then talks to Bloom about her father and then tells Bloom to "Go and save the universe again". Season 5 In The Lilo the Winx return to Gardenia in order to locate the Lilo. They also encounter the Trix, who are also after the magical flower. In Episode 502, they held a performance at the Frutti Music Bar. While cleaning up the beach after the concert, the Winx realize there had been an explosion on an oil rig further out to sea. The Winx and the Specialists join forces to rescue all the survivors but in the process Sky drops the Pendant of Eraklyon into the ocean. Inhabitants *Bloom *Mike *Vanessa *Kiko *Mitzi *Sally *Darma *Roxy *Klaus *Morgana *Andy *Jason Queen *Artu *Macy *Selina Areas of Interest *Vanessa's Flower Shop *Frutti Music Bar *Love & Pet *Rooney's (largest toy shop in Gardenia) *Gardenia Park Trivia *In Los Angeles County, California, there is a real place called Gardenia/Gardena. Category:Locations Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Earth Category:Season 5 Category:Winx Club Category:Gardenia Category:Comics Category:Cities and Towns